


The Smallest Wolf

by LokisLilButt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pomeranians, Werewolf, werewolf!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows that John's a werewolf. Just didn't know he was this kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic, inspired by my blonde Pomeranian Charlie and his biting habit.

Howling was coming from the living room. High pitched yelps and howls. It was John's first full moon with Sherlock. 

Sherlock walked up the stairs to the flat, hearing the howls. The transformation had already happened when he was shopping for hams and full chickens and full turkeys for the wolf. As Sherlock opened the door, he was met with an unusual sight on the sofa. A blonde teacup pomeranian, with beady black eyes that were staring at him. That was the thing that had been howling. It had stopped when Sherlock had opened the door. As Sherlock approached, it bared its teeth. "I have your food. It's alright. Look, right here..." He showed John the bags. He dropped them and sat next to the 'wolf'. Neither did anything for a couple of minutes. 

John jumped onto Sherlock, and tugged on his sleeve with a snarl, obviously hungry. Sherlock quickly checked the legs and found a scar under all the fur. Sherlock got up and took a leg off of one of the chickens he had got, putting it in the microwave. John jumped up onto him and then into his arms and pawed at the microwave door, head twisting from side to side and whining as he figured out how it worked. Sherlock took the leg out and cut it into chewable pieces for John, before placing it on the floor and going to watch the news. 

Half way through the news, John ran through with the leg bone in his mouth. Sherlock took it out and threw it down the hall, watching John scamper after it. John returned it, putting it on the seat beside Sherlock. He took a few steps back, then jumped onto Sherlock's lap. He got annoyed when he didn't get attention. John sat like a human under Sherlock's arm, and got some gentle scratches to his chest for it. He yawned and curled on Sherlock's lap, letting Sherlock put a blanket over him. When John woke in the morning, he was a human and Sherlock was fast asleep. But little did he know that the next full moon, there would be a blonde-haired and a black-haired Pomeranian in the flat.


End file.
